As a rule, cylinders of reciprocating piston machines are composed of cast iron, in particular gray cast iron, or to reduce weight, of light metal alloys such as aluminum alloys. The cylinders are manufactured by means of casting, particularly using sand casting or die casting. Since the inner surfaces of the cylinder bores provided in the cylinders, due to the material of which they are composed, are often insufficient to satisfy the tribological requirements placed on cylinder casings, it is customary to provide cylinder bushings in the cylinder bores.
According to DE 103 24 279 A1, the cylinder bushings are composed for example of an aluminum material, gray cast iron, or a ceramic material and are cast into a crankcase. In particular, the cylinder bushings according to DE 103 24 279 A1 can also be press-fitted into the gray cast iron housing instead of being cast into it.
WO 2005/037463 A3 discloses a method for bonding a cylinder bushing composed of cast iron, steel, aluminum, or an aluminum alloy into a cylinder block, with the outside of the cylinder bushing being provided with an aluminum alloy-based surface coating with a surface roughness of at least 200 nm. Then, the cylinder bushing is placed in a casting mold and molten aluminum is poured around it.
DE 32 00 549 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine with a cylinder block and cylinder bushings situated therein, which can be composed of sintered silicon carbide.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cylinder of a reciprocating piston machine, in particular of a reciprocating piston engine or a reciprocating piston compressor, having a crank mechanism, preferably a Scotch yoke mechanism, and having at least one cylinder bushing situated in a cylinder bore, in which a permanent, axially and rotationally secured support of the cylinder bushing in the cylinder is insured even during operation of the reciprocating piston machine. Another object of the invention is to provide a reciprocating piston machine, in particular a reciprocating piston engine, having a crank mechanism, preferably a Scotch yoke mechanism, and having at least one such a cylinder.